Past of Sorrows
by CaptainJuice
Summary: If only life would be easy, how any person would dream of that to ever happen. Nope, it has to be hard and go through hell for the pleasure of a person to suffer. Yea well, you never expect to go through some things like I have...


Title: Past of Sorrows  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: MA for smut, coarse language, and violence.  
Warnings: bad language and nudity.  
Disclaimer: I do own this story and everything I have written in it. The names involved in the story are made up, nothing involves real life.  
A/N: I've took the time to write out a story for fun, to give me something to do lol. Um this is the first story and yes kinda short, but I will have more posted up soon. So enjoy and please take it easy on me, first time ever writing a story =D.

Past of Sorrows.

If only life would be easy, how any person would dream of that to ever happen. Nope, it has to be hard and go through hell for the pleasure of a person to suffer. Yea well, you never expect to go through some things like I have...

Hi I'm.. Well just call me Kai, since an ex-friend of mine gave me the name years ago, as she use to go by the name Sai back in the days when we were fresh young idiots that didn't worry about life turning upside down in just a snap of a finger. But, I'll get to all of that soon enough.

Everything started out when I was young, around the age of 13 or so. Heh, sometimes I can't even remember myself, just thinking back on all the shit that happened in my life over the years. Around that time I met a friend that became everything to me, and we grew to be nothing but best friends in the world. Someone you would definitely die for. Now this is the girl I mentioned that went by Sai. When we met we hit it off so well, and we became like sisters. She was the first person I ever got to really know and become friends with through my whole childhood. Kinda sad huh? But that's just how things go down that road you call life.

We both lived close to each other, and we would spend nearly everyday with each other back in those happier days. But where we lived, there wasn't nothing. We lived in an era that was consumed in gangs, blackmailing for big money on the right person, and some bounty hunting for money as well. Oh, of course there were your normal jobs around, how else would you eat and survive? Now when you're young, at our ages, you really don't know about nothing until you were a bit older to actually know about the society you live in. Everyone seemed to keep it all hidden with living normal lives like working, hanging with friends somewhere, or just staying to yourself. What bullshit that is right? You don't know till you're caught in the fire of it all..

The way everything works seemed out of place, but if you went through it all, well you would probably understand it all better. Now you would think someone around the ages of 13, they wouldn't be caught up being in gangs so young like that. Dead wrong. Hell it was a big shock when it came up to me when I was that young, but yet, saw it coming a mile away. I found out my friend Sai was in one around that time when we became friends, but she was a year older then I was, 14. But I still accepted her as my friend even though I knew what she was a part of, and didn't care because I knew I would never get involved in such things like that. Yea, how I lied to myself.

A year passed since we became friends. One early night we were walking around like we usually did, talking and such about what happened in the day, our families, music, whatever we could think of, till we came across someone. It was a guy we had never seen in the area before, but he was older then us by at least five years. He stopped and talked to us for awhile, then walked around with the two of us till he parted to go home, but told us we could always stop over whenever we wanted to. Yea he seemed nice, until you knew him better.

Now as I told you a little about everything, after meeting him, that's when everything started. How life really changed and became nothing but a game, taking chances to know if you'll get it big or lose everything, if you live or die. This is where everything all began...

Both me and Sai ended up being Strays of the streets. Our families were both dead, or left us like we didn't matter to them. Sai's parents just packed up and left her at the small crappy house they lived in, while mine "somehow" died. Sai wasn't overly shocked or surprised her parents did such a thing to her. They never got along from the beginning. For me it was the other way around. I couldn't believe it. They were there one minute, and the next they were gone, but we had to get over it and live our lives out. Sai left from her run down house and I did the same, following her footsteps where ever she went. We had to leave the places we called home for so long to find some type of peace, or maybe even find a better life somewhere to start all new.

We couldn't stay there any longer, we had to start fresh and new somewhere else. If we had to travel long and hard to find what we wanted, then we would do it. If it left us with bleeding feet from walking the distance we needed, we would. We would get to what we wanted if it killed us, long as we got a piece of that freedom.


End file.
